Season 1: Sugarcube Gamer
Season 1 of LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Living the Pony Life, subtitled Sugarcube Gamer (also called Gacha & Pony Life), is succeeded by Season 2. Pinkie Pie is the focus pony and mascot and Jay is the focus Ninja, Unagami and Princess Okashi serve as the main antagonists, and the Sugar Infectors, Unagami's Army and the Rat Gang serve as the villainous factions. This season is based on LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Season 12, subtitled "The Prime Empire", and My Little Pony: Pony Life season one. Synopsis The new center of the world is Sugarcube Corner – just like going to a friend’s house after school, this is our ponies’ home away from home. Here, Pinkie Pie serves up frosted cupcakes to the best customers in the world— her friends! Showing with creative magic, including a mysterious source of potions that Pinkie keeps hidden behind the bakery counter and breaks out when the need arises. When the old, legendary video-game, "Prime Empire", resurfaces, players begin to disappear. In order to solve the mystery, the Ninja and the Mane Six enter a dangerous digital world ruled by the mysterious villain Unagami, while meeting Pinkie's arch-nemesis and a sweet sorceress, Okashi, infested with her Sugar Army to destroy Ninjago! Cast *Akita - Tabitha St. Germain *Anthony Buzzsaw Nelli - Bill Newton *Applejack - Ashleigh Ball *Avatar Harumi - Britt McKillip *Boba Bubble - Alexis Heule *Cado - TBA *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Cha Cha - TBA *Emperor Cupcake - TBA *Empress Wagashi - TBA *Fluttershy - Andrea Libman *Glob Monster - Brian Drummond *Hausner - TBA *Hot Fudge - Kyle Rideout *Hyper-Sonic - Matt Hill *Hyperus - TBA *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Kaya - Nicole Bouma *Keki - TBA *Lil' Cheesecake - Sabrina Pitre *Lloyd Garmadon - Sam Vincent *Marmalade - Lauren Jackson *Mully - Katrina Salisbury *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Okashi - Trish Pattendon *Okino - TBA *Pinkie Pie - Andrea Libman *P.I.X.A.L. - Jennifer Hayward *Potion Nova - TBA *Racer Seven - Shannon Chan-Kent *Rainbow Dash - Ashleigh Ball *Rarity - Tabitha St. Germain *Ratso - Sam Vincent *Richie - TBA *Scott - Adrian Petriw *Sourplum - Fiona Hogan *Spike - Cathy Weseluck *Sushimi - TBA *Trixie Lulamoon - Kathleen Brrr *Twilight Sparkle - Tara Strong *Unagami - Dean Redman *Wu - Paul Dobson *Zane - Brent Miller Singing Voices *Akita - Arielle Tuliao *Kaya - Tabitha St. Germain *Lloyd Garmadon - Andrew Francis *Nya - Shannon Chan-Kent *Pinkie Pie - Shannon Chan-Kent *Rarity - Kazumi Evans *Twilight Sparkle - Rebecca Shoichet Episodes 1. Smile & Wave Pinkie Pie can't wait to work at the Sugarcube Café with her friends, after being as the 100th customer. *'Focus Characters': Pinkie Pie *'Intro Character': Pinkie Pie 2. Secret Potions When the Ninja discovered that the café stored magical potions, they asked Pinkie Pie about something wicked is going on. *'Focus Characters': Pinkie Pie *'Intro Character': Lloyd 3. Alchemy Lessons The Ninja and the Mane Six were met by Potion Nova and they learn about potion making and magic! *'Focus Characters': Potion Nova *'Intro Character': Twilight Sparkle 4. The Element of Surprise When Potion Nova warns the Ninja not to take Elemental Potions, other than restoring their power, Gummy accidentally take one and cause chaos in all of Ninjago! *'Focus Characters': Gummy *'Intro Character': Jay More coming soon... Trivia *This season marks the next chapter of Ninjago & My Little Pony series, before an upcoming film made by Warner Bros. and Paramount Pictures in 2021. *According to Tommy Andreasen, this season is divided into two chapters, the Sweets Chapter and the Game Chapter, indicating that the "chapter" format from "Masters of Friendship" may continue. *There is a new pony named Potion Nova, which makes her debut here. *In the trailer, the song Good as Hell is heard during the promotional materials. Gallery B51522E5-3300-4370-BDB8-2A85E913AA84.jpeg|Japanese poster